


Green is Best

by RobotsAreSuperior



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Orgasm, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Futadom, Futanari, Futanari Mistress, Large Ass, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Malesub, Mistress, Muscles, Muscular Futa, Oral Sex, Orcs, Orgasming Because Of Humiliation, Other, POV Male Character, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Humiliation, Sexual Slavery, Small Penis, Submissive Reader, Verbal Humiliation, Willing Sexual Slavery, male reader - Freeform, prostate pounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotsAreSuperior/pseuds/RobotsAreSuperior
Summary: You challenged an orc to a duel and lost. Thankfully, she doesn't want your life, just that cute little ass of yours.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	Green is Best

"Pathetic." That word reverberated through your skull like an earthquake. The voice of the orc woman standing victoriously over you put any warrior that you knew to shame. You had been foolish enough to think that you had a chance of beating her in a duel. All it took was one punch delivered straight to your chest to knock you on your back. The cheap chestplate that you wore was split in two by the force of her massive, toned arms. So now you were laying down, an orc towering over you, on a dirt road seldom used by anyone except orcs and foolish adventurers like you. Not a good situation to be in.

One thick leg, powerful muscles visibly flexing under green skin, was pinning you down. She wore a set of plain leather clothes that hugged her huge body tightly. You couldn't see her tits, but they were clearly massive, as the material of her tunic was stretched taunt over her chest. There wasn't enough material to cover her entire upper body, leaving her midriff exposed. Her abs were incredible. A human man would kill to have muscles even half as powerful as her and a sculptor wishes they could capture such raw strength in mere stone.

Her face twisted into what you could assume was a smile. Like most orcs, she had an overt underbite and a sharp jaw that easily surpassed that of most men. The way she looked down on you made you feel so weak and powerless. She had the gaze and smile of a predator, and you were in the position and situation on prey.

"To the victor goes the spoils." She said while lifting up her leather and chainmail skirt. Instead of a vagina, between her legs hanged a fat green cock. It was a truly magnificent sight, as even in a flaccid state it easily reached past her knee. Thick drops of precum dripped down from the tip, landing on your own crotch with audible splashing sounds. Thick veins ran along the length of it, slowly making the massive bitch-breaker rise to a full erection.

You stared wide eyed at the god-like phallus in front of you, which was long enough that the tip hovered above your face, and thick enough that it obstructed the light of the sun from your position. A drop of precum landed on your top lip and without thinking, you licked it up. It had a strange, salty taste that brimmed with power. Your own cock began to harden, pitching a small, barely noticeable tent in your leather pants. The orc looked down with a smirk on her lips. She moved her foot from your chest to your crotch and pressed down on your erection, eliciting a small moan from you.

"Does little bitch-boy like my thick green dick that much?" She asked rhetorically. She moved her hips from left to right, her cock swaying as well, and your eyes followed it. A fat dollop of pre landed squarely on your left eyes. 

"Do you want to suck on this?" She asked while slowly stroking her dick, making the occasional drop of precum turn into a stream. You nodded. "Do you want me to shove it up your ass?" Once again, you nodded.

"Well I don't think you deserve it." She said while turning away from you. You wanted to protest, to beg her to claim you, but your mouth was shut when she dropped her huge plump orcish ass on your face. "Prove to me you deserve to take my cock. Eat that ass!" The eye-watering smell of her green bubble butt filled your nostrils in seconds. Like everything else regarding this orc, it was powerful beyond belief, and to a subby little whore like you it was utterly arousing. 

You put your tongue to work immediately, licking up and down the length of her asscrack, digging your hands into her thick bottom for more leverage. You made sure to give her butt plenty of kisses. You even popped one of her testicles in your mouth, slobbering around the large cum-tank, feeling her semen churn inside. You were rewarded with wonderful moans from your new orcish Mistress as she slowly grinded on your face.

"Let's see what you are packing compared to me." Your Mistress shoved her hand under the hem of your pants and underwear and pulled them down, revealing your fully erect but not very impressive pecker. "What, that's it?" The orc laughed, and your dick twitched at her words. "Oh by the gods, did you throb? Do you like it when I insult your size? When I insult your tiny." Another twitch. "Useless." You could feel your balls tighten. "Worthless little clit."

Your moans gave Mistress a nice sensation on her ass as two little ropes of watery, almost clear semen spurted out of your little prick. They splattered back on you, but they were neither big enough nor fired with enough force to go further than your waist. You became flaccid, but it was hard to tell considering just how small your member is. "Did you just cum from me insulting your size?" Your Mistress asked incredulously. "Wow, you really are quite pathetic." You did not try to defend yourself, because you knew it was true. "I mean, it's a good thing you tried to pick a fight with me. Imagine if a dragon got you, you'd have been worn like a sleeve!"

She stood up from your face, towering above you like the goddess she is. She turned around and looked down on you. "On your knees slut." She said, and you obeyed. Her dick was now at eye-level. You breathed in the musk coming off of the thick futa-cock and gave a slutty moan. Your Mistress laughed. "Wow, I haven't even fucked your bitch holes and you're already a slave to my fat green cock." 

She grabbed her cock by the base and began slapping your cheeks with it. Like some incredibly perverted version of a knighting ceremony, she slapped you twice on your left cheek and twice on you right cheek, before laying her cock on your face, the tip resting on your forehead. The smell was so overpowering that it made you hard.

"You are my slave." Said Mistress, and you only gave a small sound of agreement. "Say 'I am your slave'." 

"I am your slave." You said, with your weak, high-pitched voice.

"Say 'I love your cock'."

"I love your cock."

"Why do you love my cock?" Asked you Mistress as she stroked her dick once, pumping out enough precum to cover your forehead.

"It is so big and so strong, it smells so good, just looking at it makes me hard." You said, then started licking the underside of her cock. "And it tastes amazing!"

Mistress smiled at you. "Alright my little sex slave, you've convinced me. Now suck that cock good, 'cause it'll be going up your ass in a minute." That's all you had to hear before you popped the tip into your greedy mouth and began sucking. Your moved your tongue all over the tip, making savory precum leak out. You cleaned her glans like a good little boy and she rewarded you with even more precum.

Your Mistress moaned. "Oh yeah, that feels good." She pulled the leather tunic she was wearing over her head, and an enormous pair of green tits popped out, topped off with darker hard nipples. She began to play with her two orbs, kneading the flesh between strong fingers and teasing and twisting her own nipples. "I know you can take more, I want it all in your throat."

You began shoving the rest of her giant dick down your slutty mouth. At first it was easy, the tip glided over your tongue as you swallowed more and more cock. Then you felt the tip reaching the back of your oral cavity, resting at the entrance to your throat. With equal parts horror and excitement you noticed that barely a third of the massive futa flesh pole was in your mouth. 

You felt a hand rest on the back of your head. "Do I have to repeat myself?" Said Mistress with a borderline angry tone. "I." She grabbed the back of your head with both hands. "Want." She pushed your head forward slightly. "It." With a sharp thrust, the tip popped into your throat. "All." Slowly more and more cock slid inside of your esophagus. "In." Your lips passed the halfway point. "Your." Three quarters now. "Throat!" Your Mistress bottomed out, your nose resting on her pelvic region and your chin rubbing up against her balls. The entire forearm sized green rod was resting inside of your bulging gullet.

"There we go. Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Said your Mistress, talking like she was addressing a puppy that just managed to pull off a new trick. "Well, OK, there's definitely something hard here." She snickered at her own joke. She pulled your head slightly back, then pulled it right back down. She groaned in pleasure. "Gods, my sisters were right, humans really are the perfect cocksuckers." She began to thrust in and out of your mouth. Her cock became covered in your saliva, and strands of spit and precum hanged between your lips and her crotch.

You were choking on her thick member, unable to breath as your airways were blocked. Your throat contracting as it tried to push the invading object out, but all it managed was to give Mistress a nice sensation. "Uh, I can feel you gagging. Can't breathe with my cock down your throat?" You tried to nod, which was easier said than done in your situation. "Well, I guess you do need to breathe."

She pulled her cock back, just enough so that air could pass through to your lungs. "I don't want you to pass out, or worse, so deepthroating me is out of the question. I guess you could use that skilled tongue and your hands." You started licking again, slobbering over the massive length of flesh with enthusiasm to balance out your lack of skills. You jerked her off with your right hand, though her cock was so thick you couldn't fully wrap your hand around it. You began fondling her testicles in your left hand, holding each of the fat cum factories, slightly squeezing them, goading them into spilling their contents down your throat.

"Oh yes, keep going pet! Gods you're a real cockslut aren't you? I bet that if you knew I was a futa you'd have bent over and begged me to take you." Said Mistress as she played with her boobs. She grunted and moaned, thrusting into your mouth. "I'm close pet, so be ready!" Grabbing the back of your head, Mistress pulled you all the way down and began fucking your throat. "Ah yes. Yes! YES! I'm gonna cum! Take it! TAKE MY CUM SLUT!"

Her cock throbbed as rope after rope of thick orc jizz was pumped from her fat balls, down the shaft, and exploded from her urethra straight into your stomach. You could feel the chunky globs of semen plop down into your stomach. She began pulling out while she was still cumming, coating your throat in her seed, filling your mouth and overwhelming your tongue with the taste, before pulling past your lips and covering your face in a thick layer of off-white fluid. Each blast landed on your face with a wet, lewd sound. 

Mistress kept orgasming for a good few seconds, until she fired one last rope. You couldn't see, because your eyes were covered in cum. You began scooping up her jizz, and like the good pet you are shoveled it down your throat. You shoved fat dollop after fat dollop of orc cum past your lips, letting your tongue experience the odd, almost bitter, but definitely tasty flavour. As you cleared your vision, you saw Mistress, her cock still hard like steel, her body was covered in a shiny sheen of sweat.

"Oh pet, that was amazing!" She gave you a small pat on the head. You leaned into her hand like a puppy. "But it was just foreplay. On all fours, now." You did as Mistress commanded, even sticking your butt out and wiggling it from side to side. She pulled down your pants to reveal your smooth cheeks and pink asshole. "Completely hairless. Shouldn't be surprised really, you don't have enough testosterone for a proper penis, let alone body hair."

Mistress sat on her knees and laid her cock in the crevice of your ass. She began rocking back and forth, stimulating herself into pouring a generous helping of precum onto your hole. "Right, that should lube you up good. Tell me pet, are you a virgin?" You turned around to look your Mistress in the eyes and answered her in your weak voice. "Yes." 

A feral grin appeared on your Mistresses face, and you gulped in both fear and arousal. She grabbed you hips, lined up her tip with your asshole, and thrust forward. "Not anymore!" Your anal ring was suddenly stretched by the massive girth of the futa cock, your formerly untouched prostate being stimulated for the first time. A moan, scream and groan escaped your mouth all at once. 

You whispered something under your breath. Mistress leaned over, her tits pressing onto your back and her mouth next to your ear. "Speak up pet, I want to hear what you say." You turned to look at her, and in your meek girly voice you spoke up like she demanded.

"Fuck me Mistress. Don't hold back, I want to be broken by your cock. I want your cum deep in my guts. I am nothing but a hole for you to dump your seed into. My asshole belongs to you. I belong to you mistress!"

Mistress looked at you for a moment, an almost shocked expression on her face. Then you felt as she pulled her cock back before slamming it back into your ass. "Oh you little slut. You want my cock that badly? Then take it!" Each thrust felt like a hammer blow against your prostate as cum leaked out of your dick like a faucet. A wide open smile graced your face as your tongue lolled out of your mouth. "Yes! YES! I'm your little slut!"

"I'm gonna take you back to my tribe and flaunt you to my sisters!" She stood up to her full height, her cock still lodged deep into your ass. Her thrust were deep and powerful, she would pull out until only the tip remained before thrusting everything back inside. "Fuck, I might just let them use you as well! An ass like this deserves to be shared!"

"Oh please Mistress, I'll be a cumdump for all the hungry futa orcs!" You screamed at the top of your lungs, which was difficult since you were moaning so much. Your brained was getting turned to mush as your g-spot was rubbed and pounded until all you could think of were dicks, dicks and more dicks. You gave a high-pitch moan as Mistress began to pound you faster and faster, her thrusts becoming shorter and quicker. 

Your vocalization devolved into wanton babbling, the only actual words coming out of your mouth being "More!" and "Harder!" or some form of sexual expletive. Less than an hour ago you wanted to kill this orc, but now you were being used as a sex toy by her and loving it. After a particularly violent thrust, you felt the tip of her cock directly hitting your prostate, making you shoot what felt like the entire content of your balls on the ground. 

This thrust caused Mistress to lose her balance, and she fell backwards, landing on her ass. Gravity pulled you all the way down to the base of her cock, your own small balls resting on top of her swollen cum tanks. You began to bounce up and down on her length, while Mistress admired your bouncing ass. She gave a purr of satisfaction, and laid on her back with her hands under her head. "Gods, I found a treasure today."

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoed out from the two of you. The dirt underneath became wet with sweat and cum. Mistress grunted, and grabbed your hips. She began thrusting upwards in tandem with your bounces. She threw her head back and gave a bestial moan. "I can feel it pet. I'm close. I'm CUMMING!"

Her cock throbbed in your ass as wave after wave of white, hot cum flooded your guts. What felt like several gallons rushed up your intestines, filling them up completely before it forced its way into your stomach. Your belly became bloated with orc cum, swelling to a size that could rival a pregnant woman. At the same time you also came, your small dick twitching as a drop of clear cum spilled on the ground. 

Mistress kept cumming and cumming, and your belly kept bulging out, until eventually there wasn't enough space left and her jizz began leaking around her cock. By the time she finished her orgasm there were several liters of semen in your stomach. 

You fell back, laying atop your Mistress, your head sitting snugly between her breasts. Her cock began to soften, slowly sliding out of your ass. With a small wet sound it popped out, allowing a deluge of sperm to spill out of your asshole and onto the ground, a river of white, thick jizz flowing out of your gaping hole. Your eyes moved up and your head moved back until you could look at your Mistress.

"Mistress?" The sound of your voice made her mover her head to look at you. "I love you." This proclamation brought a smile to her face, not one of happiness, but one filled with lust and wanton desires. "I love you too pet." She said, before grabbing your ass with her left hand. "And I especially love this ass of yours."

Mistress put her right hand on your back, then stood up. She was carrying you in the bridal style. She kneeled down to pick up her tunic, which you did for her like a good little pet. She didn't bother dressing herself, letting her tits hang free and letting you rest your head on them. She began to walk, heading towards her village. This was the first day of your new life as a slave to a futa orc, and you couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing in second person is fun :D Hope you enjoyed this, it's a lot more dialogue heavy than what I usually write.


End file.
